


Charm // Defense Down

by zombieparty



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieparty/pseuds/zombieparty
Summary: Grimnir finally gets a chance to act on his budding feelings for the Singularity after a little encouragement from Belial...(Reader-insert friendly.)
Relationships: Belial/Djeeta (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Grimnir (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 35





	Charm // Defense Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you like lewd chuuni.

Grimnir wasn’t fully aware of Belial’s history with the Singularity or her crew, so when the primarch dropped by one day to visit, he thought he would introduce himself. He was pretty much the only one that deemed to, besides the Captain herself, and he felt his cheeks flush with warmth as he watched them exchange... well, pretty intimate embraces, by his regard. 

Not wanting to disturb them, he began to slip away, easily muffling the sounds of his footsteps with his power. Even so, his presence didn’t entirely escape the other primal’s notice, red eyes trailing after Grimnir curiously as he held the Singularity in his arms. Old Raphy’s student? Well, this could be fun...

“Belial? What’s up?” 

He glances down into her smiling face, all the times he’s made her expression into a much more explicit one by stuffing her full of his cock flashing through his mind.

Belial smiles, too.

“Nothing at all, Singularity.”

* * *

It wasn’t until after dinner that Grimnir got his chance to meet Belial, or rather the Primarch bumped into him in the hallway, causing him to drop his book. 

“Oh, sorry about that,” Belial murmurs, scooping the book back up and offering it to the other primal with an easy grin. “You’re Grimnir, right? Raphy’s disciple? How’s he doing these days?”

Grimnir blinks, taking the book, then smiles. “Master Raphael is doing fine. I guess you know him?”

“Oh yeah, we’re old friends...” The grin on his face widens a fraction, turning sharper. 

Grimnir blinks again at the look on his face, then clears his throat, trying to be polite. Not all primals were... well-adjusted. “Ah, well... I guess you know the Singularity, too. We usually read together after dinner, so I was just on my way...” 

“Right... don’t let me keep you,” The primarch murmurs, grin widening even further. Grimnir narrows his eyes and starts to say something, but the words die in his throat as Belial’s gaze pins him on the spot, crimson eyes smoldering. The Wind God shudders as he feels something slither through his mind, making him feel too warm, but such thoughts soon become too hazy to focus on. 

“Tell her I said hello,” Belial purrs, sauntering down the hall, chuckling to himself. Virgins were always so fun...

Flushing at the mere thought of the Singularity, let alone saying anything to her, Grimnir heads down the hall to her room. Maybe if they got bored of reading they could... do something else.

* * *

The closer the Singularity got to him, the warmer Grimnir seemed to feel. Feelings he didn’t entirely understand until recently began to crowd up his mind, making it hard to concentrate on what he was reading. That had never happened before. 

Was he getting sick? No, that was impossible... and even if he was, he knew that she would take care of him.

The Singularity really was the best! She was so nice, and a good fighter! And _pretty_...

Mismatched eyes drifted over the human’s form as she read, taking in details he didn’t really notice before. She was strong, but definitely a girl! He could tell, because... because...

Trembling with nervous energy, he let his fingers brush her cheek, and flushed even more as she looked up at him, seeming startled by the touch. “Grimnir? Are you okay?”

Was her face getting red, too? He liked that.

He wanted to see that color all over.

“S-Singularity, I...um...” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you some water,” She murmurs, getting to her feet and heading into the small connected bathroom. Finding her own water glass, she rinses it out thoroughly before letting it fill from the cold tap, brow knit in confusion. She hoped something wasn’t wrong with Grimnir, but as far as she knew, primals couldn’t get ill. Heading back out with the glass, she gasped and nearly dropped it as she collided with something solid. 

Immediately wrapping an arm around her waist, Grimnir held her against him, the metal of his gauntlet slightly digging into her back. “S-Singularity... I thought you’d left,” He murmurs, gazing down at her. The look in his eyes wasn’t exactly predatory, but it was still intense, and definitely enough to make her nervous.

“N-no, I...got you some water,” She replies, eyeing him warily, even as he gently plucks the glass from her hand. He downs it and sighs contentedly, setting the glass aside. As he’s distracted, the skyfarer tries to gently pull away from him, then utters a soft yelp as he gently but insistently pins her against the wall.

“Grimnir...? Um...” She squeaks, face flushing. While she’d noticed the Wind God had become increasingly attached to her lately, she didn’t think his feelings were anything like... _this_.

“I’m sorry... I can’t... I feel weird...” He mumbles, mismatched eyes a bit glassy. “Being close to you makes me feel better... but also worse.” 

“W-well, why don’t we get you in bed, and then...” Her words trail off as his hand slips up under her chin, bringing her lips to his. She stiffens for a moment, then shivers and melts into the gentle kiss, pressing a hand to his chest. She could feel the core that served as his heart pulsing, and while the Mad Cyclone was always full of energy, this felt even stronger than usual.

Her lips on his felt better than... well, anything he’d felt before. Emboldened by her acceptance, he slips his tongue into her mouth, the pleasure of the new sensation fizzing through his body like tiny bubbles as the primal deepens the kiss. 

Something in the back of his mind was quietly urging him for more, a new sort of instinct driving him to keep going. Everything he did with her felt so right and so _good_... and she seemed to like it too, so why should he stop?

As she murmurs his name he feels his stomach flip. If this was good... what would be _better_ ? Maybe if there was _more_ of him?

The girl opens her eyes with a start as she feels his tongue suddenly filling her mouth, only to see the primal growing larger. Squished even closer up against his chest, she squirms a bit, causing him to open his eyes too. He smiles at her, but the expression still has some kind of edge to it, and she distantly wonders if this is somehow Belial’s fault.

“This feels good, right, Singularity? I figured it would feel even better if I was bigger, so... so I could touch you more. And you could feel me more, and...” He trails off, shivering, and tries to press even closer against her. She feels what is surely his cock throb against her through his pants, and can only hope he won’t get _too_ excited.

“I need you, Singularity...” 

She swallows thickly, feeling her chest tighten at the deeper, more confident tone of his voice. His dramatic monologues were silly, but whenever he spoke that way, it always... made her feel weird, too.

“G-Grimnir, I don’t think... um...”

Face flushed, the Wind God ever-so-gently runs his fingers through her hair, struggling to keep himself composed. He would never hurt her on purpose, but there was something still clawing at his brain...

“Please, Singularity? I really... I _really_ need it...” He whispers, voice cracking around the edges. 

The thought of sweet, silly Grimnir begging for sex was something she would have never conceived of. Belial had to definitely be involved somehow. 

But what was his angle? Just another game? Well, if he wanted to play...

“Okay, Grimnir...um...we just have to be careful...!”

Her words trail off into a soft yelp as metal fingers tear through her clothes like paper, over eager. Flushing to the tips of his ears in embarrassment, then at the sight of her naked, the primal grins sheepishly. 

“S-sorry, Singularity! I guess I should take these off...” He stammers, hands still shaking even as he removes the gauntlets, setting them aside. The sight of her tiny, very naked body makes him bite back a moan and he finally frees his painfully hard erection, distantly wondering how it’s all going to fit inside of her. But it has to, right?

If more of him is better, this should feel _amazing_.

The skyfarer has only a moment to wonder what he’s thinking before Grimnir is relentlessly grinding his cock up between her legs, the sudden sensation making her cry out in both surprise and pleasure. Pleased with her reaction, the primal reaches down to play with her breasts as well, delighted with their squishy softness.

“S-Singularity...I told you, this was a great idea! You feel good too, right?” He chirps, the pure innocent excitement on his face at odds with how he abuses her clit so well, the sheer size of him making it impossible for her not to feel it. And he wasn’t even inside of her yet...

“G-Grimnir...” She murmurs, lamely, utterly caught off guard. She runs her hands over his body, admiring the lean muscle, finding this new side of him...well. Extremely hot. She should feel guilty, but if he was having a good time... 

“Hehe... you don’t have to tell me, it’s okay. I can feel how wet you are. I know that’s good,” He murmurs, in a more serious tone, and she looks back up at him, startled. He grinds up against her particularity hard and she moans, shamelessly, burying her face against his chest. The reaction only emboldens him, so he keeps doing it, watching her in utter fascination. 

“G-Grimnir... where did you... learn this? Gods...”

His chest swells with pride at her praise, driving him to keep going until she climaxes, the sensation of her soaking him making his cock throb again. Shuddering, he nuzzles against her the best he can, letting her recover. 

“It’s going to feel even better... w-when you’re ready...” He murmurs, feeling his face go red all over again as he imagines what they’re about to do. 

Feeling his cock twitch beneath her, the skyfarer bites her lip, almost holding her breath as she begins to sink down onto his length. Grimnir digs his fingers into the floorboards, cracking the wood, and the sight of it gets her even wetter. Working her hips, she hisses softly as she tries to adjust to his size, the sensation sending a dull burn through her belly. Even with how wet she was, he was just... _big_.

“S-Singularity... you feel so good...” He murmurs, leaning down to shower her tiny body in even tinier kisses, trying to distract her from the discomfort. As she giggles, he grins brightly, moving his lips to her breasts. Her giggles soon turn into soft moans as he kisses them, brushing the tip of his tongue over her nipples. 

Feeling the ache of the stretch start to ease, she begins to work her hips with renewed vigor, taking him deeper each time. It didn’t take long before she could start to truly appreciate his size, the throbbing girth inside of her able to effortlessly hit all of her sweetest spots.

The primal digs his fingers into the floor again, chest heaving, the sight of the Singularity trying to take his cock so eagerly leaving him almost breathless. She was so _tight_ and _wet_ and _warm…_ he couldn’t stand it. 

Feeling that familiar coil in her gut starting to wind tight, she shudders and moans, focus narrowing to her impending climax. She didn’t have time to react as she suddenly found herself pinned between his overly warm body and the wall again, making her see stars as Grimnir stuffs her full of his cock with each thrust, fucking her as hard as he can manage without actually hurting her. 

Hearing him distantly stammering apologies, she digs her fingers into his back, clinging to the primal for dear life as her climax courses through her hard enough to make her ears ring. The feeling of her tight cunt trying desperately to spasm around his dick sends the Wind God over the edge with her, and he utters a moan of his own as he pumps her full of his seed, the excess dripping from her thighs and belly. 

By the time she comes to, Grimnir is back to his normal size, holding her in his arms and already dozing off. She blinks a few times, then chuckles quietly, gently ruffling his hair. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too embarrassed when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything lewd ever so I hope y’all like it. also if you like size kink I’m totally here for that...comments/criticism/kudos greatly appreciated
> 
> tumblr: medveciahellfireclub


End file.
